Two sides, One story
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: Sometimes you need two views to tell the same tale, and that's definitely the case for Zelda and Link as they write letters home through a week that will test their relationship. For Star's Letters Challenge.
1. Day 1

_Morning_

Dear Telma.

I know that you must find it hard to get excited over my letters now that I'm sending them so frequently, even if I am the Princess of Hyrule, but there are two special events coming up soon that might interest you. First of all, it will be exactly a year since I started writing letters to you. I know it doesn't seem very exciting, but when you think about it, it's amazing how quickly the time has flown by. Time flying also relates to my second event…

In a few days, it will be the anniversary of me and Link having been together for a year as well.

I'm overwhelmed by how much I've lost track of time since we were together. I have to admit that I owe a huge debt to so many things; you and Link's other friends for your kindness, the other people here at the tournament for not teasing us, and the tournaments themselves for letting us see so much of each other. I still don't know what to get him for a present, although I feel sorry for him, having to find a present that a Princess doesn't have.

There is one problem though…

Link's seems very distracted lately, and I can't find out why. It's not as if I need to be with him every hour of every day, but he used to spend all his free time with me, just talking, sparring, or hanging out. Now, he stills sees me every morning and night (after all, we do share a room) but we barely have enough time to make pleasant conversation. I'm not sure if he even knows our anniversary is coming up, and it's all because of one woman.

Samus.

It's not like I'm mad at her… just confused about why Link is suddenly spending so much time with her. He spends all of his time with her now, just staying with her in her room.

I know that you must think it's suspicious of Link to be staying with another woman all the time in her room, but I know that he must have a good reason. I haven't even asked him about it yet. I'm probably worrying about nothing.

A less trusting woman would think they might be having an affair. But not me. I love Link, he wouldn't do that to me.

Your's sincerely, Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I know that my letters have been getting shorter, but it's getting harder and harder to find time to write, so I'll cut to the chase. Three important things are happening this week. First of all, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's almost been a year since I started writing to you. Time flies, doesn't it? The second important event is that at the end of the week, me and Zelda will have been together for an entire year. I would be happier, but I still have no idea what to get her. What can you get for the girl who has everything?

The third event is not as cheery, and it involves Samus. When she found out about my letters, she said it was alright to tell you, as long as no other Smashers found out. The truth is, Samus isn't fighting this week. She didn't fight this week last year either, and it was last year when I found out. Every year, Samus doesn't fight on this week, and although I've told you a bit about her, I'm not sure if I ever told you this.

Samus lost her parents to space pirates when she was very young, similar to me, although I was luckier because I never knew mine. Samus says that's worse, but I think it's better that I never knew my parents. It's helped me to become more independent, like Samus herself.

Unfortunately for Samus, she lost her parents at the worst age. She was just old enough to become attached to them when they were killed, and she always spends a week mourning in honour of them. She doesn't tell anyone else because she doesn't want their pity, and I only found out by accident when I heard her crying last year. I know that she finds these times hard, and needs someone to talk to, although I know she'd never admit it. She's a proud woman, but that's just another thing I find admirable about her.

Spending time with her is putting a strain on my relationship with Zelda, of course, but I'm sure we'll be ok. I've had to cut back on spending time with her, but she has other friends, and I'm sure she doesn't want to be around silly old me all of the time. Heck, she's probably glad to be rid of me for a few days.

Well, other people are beginning to wake up. I'll write again soon.

Link

_---_

_Afternoon_

Dear Telma.

I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about Link and Samus. I know that I sounded calm this morning, but things are changing. This afternoon, I thought I could spend some more time with Link, and asked him if he'd like to join me on a shopping trip. He politely declined, saying that he had some other things to do, although I knew he would be spending his time with Samus.

Afterwards, I didn't really feel like a shopping trip, but decided to go anyway to take my mind off things, and to see if I could find Link something nice for our anniversary. Everything was going well, and I was even getting my mind off of Link and Samus, before I heard a woman laughing. A familiar laugh.

I turned around but I didn't have to. It was Samus, walking through the shops, and who was next to her? Link. My boyfriend Link, who told me that he couldn't come shopping today, was out shopping with another woman. I ducked into a shop to make sure they couldn't see me and watched as they walked past. Samus was smiling, Link was smiling, for a second, I expected them to be holding hands. I know that Link wouldn't lie to me without good reason, but why was he doing everything with Samus? Why didn't he ask me to come shopping with them too? Why did he always have to be alone with her?

Well, before you say I'm jumping to conclusions, you should hear what happened next. I decided to come clean to Link, sort of. By the time I saw him coming back in from his shopping trip (for once, Samus wasn't with him), I had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had been shopping for an anniversary present for me, and needed Samus there to get a woman's opinion. But that would only explain today, and not how much time he's been spending with her lately. Still, I went straight to the point and asked him why he was spending so much time with her.

His response devastated me. He started to fidget and looked nervous, and muttered something about a private issue that he couldn't talk to me about. I know that he could still be telling the truth, but things are just getting too suspicious.

I won't assume the worst… I'll just try and find out what they're doing. It's probably nothing anyway.

Your's sincerely, Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

Everything with Samus is going amazing, I really think I'm helping her cheer up. It's a shame, but I can't say the same with Zelda.

Going so long without spending time with her is depressing, but it's Samus who needs me right now. I had to turn down a shopping trip with Zelda earlier, which I'm now feeling guilty about, as I ended up going shopping with Samus anyway. At least when this is all done, I can focus on Zelda again. She's getting pretty suspicious over me and Samus, and asked a few questions, but I know I can't tell anyone. When I first found out about it, Samus made me swear not to tell anyone here. I'm lucky she didn't mind me telling you, or my letters to you would have to be a lot shorter.

I've already decided to go shopping again with Samus tomorrow. I can't spend lots of time with Zelda, but I can buy something nice for our anniversary. Having Samus there will help, as although she's not exactly as… dainty as Zelda, she stills knows more about jewellery and gifts than I ever will. Woman's touch, I suppose.

That reminds me, I must remember my wallet tomorrow. Today I left it back here and Samus ended up paying for our lunch. Another thing I feel a bit guilty about.

Well… there's really not much more to write, so write back soon and tell me how life is going on back in Hyrule.

Link


	2. Day 2

_Morning_

Dear Telma.

I'm afraid that things with Link aren't getting any better. Once again, I asked him if he'd like to come shopping with me, and once again, he declined, saying that he had plans. He didn't say who they were with, but I knew it was Samus. I don't know what they're up to, but they're spending a lot of time together. Too much time, I think.

Since yesterday's shopping trip was a disaster, I actually tried to go shopping again this morning, but it was basically a repeat of yesterday, only worse. I found this amazing gift for Link, it's a decorative shield that you hang on your wall. It had emeralds around the edges and rubies in the middle, and the shop assistant said that if I wanted, I could get them to arrange sapphires in the shape of a Triforce in the middle.

Then I heard it again. Samus' laugh. When I turned around, I could see them shopping. Again!

I don't know why, but I followed them, just to reassure myself that they were probably just out as friends again. Instead, things just looked worse and worse.

It looked like things would get better for a second. They passed a jewellery shop, and Samus pointed at something on display and whispered something to Link, before he went inside. For a second, I calmed down, and really did think that he was just getting me a present, and bringing Samus along for help. Then, he came out with a box, and by that time, I had started to smile again. I was beginning to think I wasn't wrong to trust him, but then…

He opened the box and Samus gasped. He put his hand into the box and brought out a pair of diamond earrings before putting them on her. She looked as if she was about to cry with happiness, and Link was just smiling and blushing too. I didn't have the heart to follow them, as I heard him saying something about buying her lunch and they went off to a restaurant. I can't believe this…

No, I won't believe it. I trust Link. He wouldn't do this to me. I'll just confront… I mean, I'll just ask him about it this afternoon.

I'm probably just worrying about nothing again…

Your's sincerely, Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I'm feeling quite proud of myself this morning, as I managed to do two things at once.

I found Zelda an anniversary present, and I kept Samus happy all morning.

Zelda asked me to go shopping again this morning, and it took all of my self-control to say no. I really do miss spending time with her, but at least I got her a present I know she'll love. Luckily for her, Samus really knows jewellery. I even got her some earrings to cheer her up, and it really worked. I remembered my wallet this time, so I paid her back for buying me lunch yesterday.

Samus said she didn't really want another fuss today, but I want to keep making her happy. She has a tough time, and I know she doesn't really talk that much to other people. Heck, we don't even know when her birthday is. So if something comes up about her, I would always want to help.

We got Zelda's present first. Samus found a beautiful necklace with all kinds of gems that I'm sure Zelda will love. It's almost as mesmerizing as Zelda herself, but I didn't want to ignore Samus, so I decided to buy her something too. She pointed out some diamond earrings and told me that she thought Zelda would love them, so I asked her why. She just replied, "If I was Zelda, I know I'd love them," so I bought them. I've never seen Samus smiling so much, so it really makes me proud to be helping her so much.

I remembered to pay her back for buying me lunch yesterday. At first she ordered the salad, but I reminded her that she didn't have to try and impress everyone, so she ended up taking most of my barbecue chicken too. It was just… fun.

I don't know what it is, but ever since I saved Hyrule, life just seems… less exciting. So I've always kept my eyes open to see any chances to help other people, and now that I've found one, it feels great.

I'm still a bit worried about Zelda though, but I can spend time with her tomorrow afternoon. Samus has told me she plans on tidying her room, and she says she's already starting to feel guilty for keeping us 'lovebirds' separated.

Well, I think I'll see if I can find Zelda around anywhere before I go back to Samus' room for the afternoon.

Link.

_Afternoon_

Dear Telma.

I… feel horrible.

It's Link and Samus.

I'm sure of it now, they must be up to something. I just felt suspicious before, now I feel terrible knowing that… they really are having an affair.

I just decided to take a peek into Samus' room while they were both there. I could make up any excuse for why, I could say I was looking for Link, asking Samus if she wanted something to eat… I thought I'd just see them, sitting and talking.

They were both on her bed. Their backs were against the door. Link had his arms around her and was whispering things to her. He even kissed the back of her neck!

How could he do this to me? Just a few days ago, he was spending all of his time with me and trying to make me feel special, now he's just abandoned me for somebody else! I remember when he'd hold me in his arms like that, whispering things to me… it was barely a few days ago! Now he's off with her, and he doesn't even tell me!

And on the week of our anniversary…

Samus, she's no better! She knows how much I love Link, how could she do this to me? I hate her! I hate him, I… They won't get away with this! He can't just cheat on me and keep leading me on!

I swear on my Triforce and the royal blood in my veins, I will get my revenge on them both! I hate them! I'll get them, I swear it!

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I thought things with Samus were going well, but I still can't cheer her up when she gets really down about her parents. When I went back to her room after lunch, she was already crying a bit and looking at the pictures she has of them. She keeps them on her dresser, it's a sweet thought of her.

Even though I can't always cheer her up, it doesn't mean I'd leave if she was sad, so I stayed with her for comfort. She sat on her bed and asked me if I thought her parents would be proud of her. Poor thing.

I sat next to her and gave her a hug. She likes hugs, which is both shocking, and normal. Shocking because she usually seems so isolated, and normal because it must get lonely to act in such a way, especially when occasions like this come along when you need support. So anyway, I just gave her a big hug and told her that I thought her parents would be very proud of her for being so strong and independent. It got her to smile, but then she surprised me. She told me that another thing she was worried about was that I was spending too much time with her and not enough with Zelda.

Isn't that amazing? Even when I'm comforting Samus, she's still thinking of my wellbeing. I just found it so sweet, I kissed her on the cheek (No, not _that_ sort of kiss) and told her not to worry about it. She cheered up again and was soon back to smiling and laughing.

Anyway, Samus told me that she still thinks I was spending too much time away from Zelda, so she arranged to go out with Peach tomorrow. That means I'll get to hang out with Zelda again for a day, and Samus will be having a good time with Peach!

Things are going great. Can't wait to spend some time with Zelda tomorrow.

Link.


	3. Day 3

_Morning_

Dear Telma.

I've gotten my revenge on Samus, but she doesn't know it yet. For once, she left Link alone this morning and had gone shopping with Peach instead. That left Link free, and he surprised me by asking if I wanted to spend time with him. I gave him a taste of his own medicine and said that I had some more important things to do. Let's see how he likes being neglected!

I had some breakfast first, trying to think of what to do to get revenge on Samus, when I heard that she'd gone out with Peach. Samus never locks her room, because everyone else is always afraid she would find out if they went in. But not me. Not today, Samus.

Link came into the dining room while I was having breakfast. I turned away but he saw me and asked if I was mad at him. I told him that I wasn't, but didn't turn around to face him. He asked me if I felt ok and I said I was fine. He put his hand on my shoulder, but before he could say anything else, I stood up and left, saying casually, "Well, see you later." Just as I was leaving, I managed to get a glimpse of his face, and he looked worried. It's his own damn fault, cheating on me. How could he think he was getting away with it?

Then my moment came. I was walking down the corridor when I passed Samus' room and realised that I could probably get in. As I reached for the handle, I heard someone turning the corner and stopped, only to see Fox walking past whistling. I nodded to him and he nodded back, but the moment he turned the other corner, I darted in and locked the door behind me.

Samus' room was nicer than I thought it would be, but that just made it funner to destroy. I pulled all of the drawers out of her dresser and threw them across the floor. I even found some of her underwear and scattered it all over the room as well. Then, I remembered her bed, and pulled out one of my small Sheikah daggers. I stabbed her mattress a ripped out bits of it. I even went under the bed and carved some 'pleasantries' into the underside in case she tries to turn it over. Samus has never been known to have much make-up, but after searching for a while, I found a stick of lipstick and smeared it on her walls.

Then I noticed her mirror. I tightened my grip around the lipstick and dragged it across the glass, leaving thick red smears. Standing back, I laughed as I saw that I'd successfully written in huge letters, 'BITCH'. That should teach her. Going back to her dresser, I noticed something I'd missed before. One of the drawers had pictures in them. I knew that it would be mean to tear them up, even if they belonged to the same slut who'd stolen my boyfriend, but before I knew what I was doing, I'd grabbed them and turned them into confetti. One of them was in a frame, so I just threw it at the wall instead. It probably wasn't that important anyway, it was just a picture of two people I didn't know. Looked a bit like a couple, now that I think about it.

Anyway, that was when somebody starting knocking on the door. I felt terrified and wanted to run, but I was paralyzed with fear. Then I heard banging. Somebody was kicking down the door, and I heard Samus angrily screaming as the kicks got louder and louder. As quickly as I could, I ran to the window and opened it before jumping outside. Just as I hit the ground, I heard the door burst open as Samus screamed again as she saw her room, but a distressed scream this time. I wanted to turn around and see the pain on her face, but I couldn't. I just ran and ran and ran, and didn't stop until I was back here in my room.

One down, one to go.

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

The less I worry about Samus, the more I worry about Zelda. As I said, Samus went shopping with Peach this morning, so for once, I had some free time with Zelda. I decided to make the most of it, because Samus said that Zelda would probably be missing me.

So, I went into the kitchen early in the morning and tried to make a picnic. It was hard finding a basket, but eventually I rooted one out of the cupboards, and set about making us a lunch. I got some sandwiches, a few bottles of water, and a few more snacks, but when I went to find Zelda, I got an answer I didn't expect. She just said she was busy and walked off.

Well, I didn't want to waste the picnic basket, so I have it to Mario and told him to take out Peach when she got back from shopping. Peach was actually back a lot sooner than I thought. Apparently, Samus had also wanted to do some private shopping, so Peach split ways from her after a few hours and got back early. I was still loafing about in the hall when she came in, and she was delighted to see Mario there with the picnic basket. He was modest though, and insisted on telling her that I made it, so she made a point of thanking me. Then, just as she was walking away, I got nervous and asked her a question.

"Peach?" I said, "Have you noticed anything different about Zelda?"

She looked pensive for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I suppose, but she's been seeming a bit distant lately."

"Why don't you try and spend some more time with her?"

"I tried this morning, she just said she was busy, even though later she was eating breakfast, doing nothing."

Peach took a moment to think again before replying to me, "I don't know what could be happening, but you should probably let her have her space if she wants it. Just don't pressure her into talking, ok?"

I mumbled in agreement, but I'm not really sure. I'll give Zelda space, sure, but I don't want us to drift apart. I just…

Hang on, I'll have to write more later. Samus is back, and I just heard her screaming.

Link.

_Afternoon_

Dear Telma.

Half of me is still furious, the other half is terrified. I expected Samus to be sad, and Link to be a bit angry, but not this much on either account!

Samus is practically having a breakdown, not that she doesn't deserve it, but it's been hours and she still hasn't stopped crying. When I stopped running from the room, I decided to pretend that I'd heard the screaming and come to see what was up. It turns out, Samus had got back early, and when I got to her room, she was still in shock. There were a few other people nearby, Ness, Marth, and Falco, and they were all in shock too. Samus was standing in the doorway, her mouth open, but not saying anything.

Then Link arrived. He saw what had happened and started comforting Samus immediately, but it was too late. She burst into noisy tears and fell onto her knees. I thought she'd be sad, but I didn't think she'd cry. I don't think I've ever seen her cry before, and I even… began to feel guilty.

Link was furious. As Ganondorf passed the room, he peeked inside and let out a small chuckle. Barely a second passed before Link was pushing him against a wall with the Master Sword inches away from his neck screaming a question at Ganondorf, asking whether it was him. Ordinarily, Link and Ganondorf stay away from each other, as would be expected of them.

I decided to leave the scene and retire to my room. I don't want to get caught now, and I'm definitely not owning up to it.

Besides, I still have to think of how to get back at Link, and if that takes an afternoon of staying here while he's off comforting that bitch, I'll gladly do it.

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I've heard that sometimes, you read my letters to the younger kids in the village, and they all have a nice laugh hearing about what I've been doing. Well, I'm warning you now, don't do it this time. I'm usually a role model for them, and I don't want them hearing me using language like this. Rest assured, I can't help it.

Frankly, I am so fucking angry right now I could kill someone. I almost did to Ganondorf, but that's me getting ahead of myself. I heard Samus scream, so I ran to her room, and you won't believe what's happened. Somebody, some insensitive, immature, idiot has trashed her room. She had to kick the door down to get in, and when she did, everything was ruined. I can't believe anyone would want to do this to her, she's never done anything mean to anyone here! I could understand if it happened to me, because Ganondorf lives under this roof, but Samus? She's the last person to deserve this, especially at this time of the year!

You wouldn't believe how bad it was. Her dresser had been flung across the room, someone had even spread her underwear all over the floor, and they'd used lipstick to write 'BITCH' in huge letters on her mirror. Worst of all was the pictures though. I told you she had a few pictures of her parents in her dresser, but whoever did this ripped them all up! They're the only picture she has of her parents! How fucking sick can other people be? Luckily, when I was trying to clear up the mess with Samus, I found an unbroken picture, but it's frame was shattered. Samus took one look at it and broke down again.

I can't begin to imagine how horrible she must be feeling, but I can only hope that whoever did this is feeling worse. As if her room couldn't have been messier, they even tore apart her bed with a knife. Samus was beginning to calm down again, when she saw the bed. At first, it didn't seem too bad, and she was able to mumble, "Maybe we should flip it over," but that made things worse. Carved into the other side of the mattress were all sorts of horrible insults aimed at her, and they set her off again. I can't say I blame her.

What annoyed me further was the style of the insults. If they were stereotypical insults, it wouldn't have been so bad, but they were just downright disgusting.

'Tramp. Slut. Dyke.' And the worst one…

'Whore.'

Don't get me wrong, Samus is attractive, but how could anyone say something like that about her? It's just wrong! She was crying for hours about it, clutching the last picture of her parents. I stayed with her the whole time, hugging her and telling her it wasn't her fault, but I don't know if it really helped. I hope it did, but the magnitude of what happened to her today… It's just inhumane.

You might not get this letter that soon, because I'm writing late at night, I only remembered about my afternoon letter to you once Samus had fallen asleep. There's no way I was going to leave Samus in her wrecked room when she needed me. Even though it was already late when she'd stopped crying, I wouldn't let her sleep in her room. She deserves to have a proper room, with a proper bed, with no sadistic damage to the room. I insisted that she could sleep in mine and Zelda's room. She can be on one side of the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor. Considering what she's been through today, it's not a big sacrifice.

When we got into my room, Zelda was already asleep on the other side of the bed. I'd almost forgotten about my problems about her, but at least now I can 'give her space' like Peach said. I'm just still in shock; I can't believe anyone would be so sick and twisted as to do this to Samus.

I swear, when I find out who did this, there's going to be blood.

Nobody makes fun of my friends like that. Nobody.

Link.


	4. Day 4

_Morning_

Dear Telma.

This morning was pretty hectic, as I woke up to find that Samus was sleeping right next to me. At first, I thought I'd woken up in the middle of an attempt to get me back for trashing her room, but when I screamed in shock, she woke up and was just as startled as I was. Link had slept on the floor, and informed me that Samus had slept with us overnight because of the way her room was trashed by some (Link used a word too rude for a Princess to repeat), so he'd insisted she stayed with us. At first, I thought this would make things awkward, especially as I'm still trying to get revenge on Link, but he accidentally made things much easier for me.

Link said that he didn't want Samus to have to clear up her room, so he'd do it for her, and he even suggested that I could keep her company. It was the perfect chance to tell Samus a few 'home truths' about Link, but the only problem is one that you've probably already guessed.

Link doesn't really have any embarrassing secrets.

Luckily, I'm a fast thinker, so I was able to make something up fairly quickly, but I'm getting ahead of myself. As soon as Link left, Samus sat on the end of my bed and asked me if I wanted to do anything. I told her no, and she responded by asking me how excited I was getting about mine and Link's anniversary.

"I'm very excited," I replied with a sickly sweet voice, "I can't wait for Link to see my present for him."

"You'll like his present for you, I was with him when he bought it." She replied, with a voice just as sweet, but her's wasn't fake.

"Oh, I do hope he hasn't spent too much money on it," I responded, trying to make myself sound as sincere as possible, "I already think he spoils me a bit."

"Don't worry, he's just doing it because he cares about you," Samus began, sighing before adding, "You're lucky to have a man like him Zelda."

I let out a girlish giggle and uttered back, "Everyone has their up's and down's, Samus."

"Not really, I've yet to see a negative point of Link."

Right then, I knew what I could say.

"Well, there is one bad point…"

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's a… personal problem, he's afraid people would make fun of him."

"Rest assured, I won't."

"Well," I began, leaning forwards and whispering, "Link has a certain… illness."

"Illness? He's sick?"

"Kind of. It's a personal illness, if you catch my drift."

Samus thought for a second before her eyes went wide. I nodded, laughing my head off on the inside.

"You don't mean-"

"I do."

"My goodness… how awful for him! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you please tell the other Smashers not to mention anything relating to… his problem? It always makes him feel so uncomfortable."

"Of course, anything to help him with a problem like that."

I had to turn away to smirk, but Samus thought I was 'overcome with emotion' instead, which made me want to smirk harder.

She's off at lunch now, while I'm writing this. I can't wait to see the looks people give Link.

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I just found out I have a secret talent; I can write and clean at the same time. It may not be the manliest skill, but it's still handy, because if I didn't know it, there's no way I'd be able to write to you now.

In case you can't tell, I'm cleaning Samus' room. There's no way in hell I'd make her clean it by herself, and I thought she could spend some time with Zelda so that they could keep each other company.

Zelda was a bit alarmed when she woke up and found that Samus was next to her instead of me, but she soon calmed down when I explained what was going on. She actually looked pretty happy when I left, but she was probably just happy to be helping Samus, like I am.

I still have no idea who did this to Samus; nobody does. The obvious choices are people like Bowser and Ganondorf, but neither of them have anything against Samus. Then there are some of the kids who play pranks, like Ness and the Ice Climbers, but I can't imagine they would take a prank as far as calling Samus a whore. That's another thing that I'm curious about, why would someone call Samus that particular name? I mean, as far as I can tell, the men here are more respectful than that (Captain Falcon has risked calling her 'hot' once, but that was as far as it went) so the only other option here is that it was a jealous female, but the only other women here are Peach and Zelda. Nana too, I guess, but she's a little young for that sort of thing.

I can't see how it could be Zelda, but Peach was out shopping with Samus at the time. None of this makes sense, I don't see how-

Ugh, I sneezed. I don't know when Samus dusted last under her bed, but it obviously wasn't recently. Something fell from her mattress, I hope it wasn't a screw or-

Oh my goodness…

Ilia.

I'll have to write back later.

I just found Zelda's earring under Samus' bed.

Oh, Goddesses, what has she done?

Link.

_Afternoon_

Dear Telma.

This afternoon has not gone well at all. Here's some of the reasons why.

1) Link found Samus before she could say anything to the other Smashers.

2) Link and Samus found out that I trashed Samus' room.

3) I found out that Link and Samus aren't having an affair.

4) I think Samus broke my nose.

Oh, everything is going horribly. Part of me was relieved and amazed when I found out that Link wasn't cheating on me, but another part is feeling guilty for being so terrible…

It was just after I'd written my morning letter to you, when Link came into the room. Samus was with him, and she looked confused. I was going to ask why they were here, but Samus beat me to it. Link ignored her for a second and held out something small that glinted in the light. I recognised it as my earring and went to grab it, but Link pulled his hand back and murmured a question that made me freeze.

"Why was this under Samus' bed?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I stayed silent, hoping that something else would come up, anything! But nothing did, and they stayed staring at me. When I glanced up at Samus, she looked as if I'd just stabbed her. Link practically waved the earring in my face and repeated the question, but I still couldn't answer and just stared at the floor. Eventually, I heard Link sigh and I risked looking up again. He looked so disappointed in me, I'd forgotten I was mad at him and Samus.

"Why, Zelda? Why did you do this?"

It was then that I remembered why I'd gotten so angry at them in the first place.

"Why shouldn't I," I spat, standing up, "I know what you two are up to!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you two!" I turned to Samus and said, "How dare you sleep with someone who you know is my boyfriend, you whore!"

I expected Samus to be offended or embarrassed, definitely not as angry as she was. Before I could move, I saw her hand coming towards me, balled up into a fist, and before I knew it, I was flying into the wall behind me. I felt dazed, and vaguely heard shouting going on between Link and Samus, and when I managed to get back to my feet and regain my senses, Link had his arm in front of her to stop her from attacking me.

"Sure," I said, still a bit woozy, "Stop your new girlfriend from hitting me! I know all about your affair Link! I trusted you, and this is how-"

"Zelda!" Link interrupted, "What are you talking about? I'm not having an affair!"

"Yes you are!" I screamed back. As if I thought the affair wasn't bad enough, now he was denying it. "I saw you get her presents, I saw you hugging and kissing her, and I've seen you spending all of your time with her, I'm not stupid!"

"I told you, it's a private issue!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Zelda," Samus screamed to get my attention, "I'm not sleeping with Link. He's comforting me through… a hard time."

"Sure, that's an original excuse!"

"It's my parents!" Samus yelled at me, before her anger subsided. She looked more sad than angry, and Link put his hand on her shoulder. "This week is the anniversary of my parent's deaths, and Link's been helping me through it."

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop but I couldn't say anything. There I was, arguing and screaming at someone, when I found out they hadn't done anything wrong. What must Samus have been feeling? What must Link have thought of me?

Before I could even say anything, Samus ran out. Link called her name and ran after her, and he hasn't been back since. I haven't even had the guts to leave the room.

I'm pretty sure my nose is broken now, but I can't go to the medical wing because I'd have to explain how I got it. I feel terrible… Link probably thinks I don't trust him, and Samus…

Well, Samus must just despise me…

I can't face either of them. I really don't know what to do.

I really hope Link forgives me. I'll have to think of something I can do to make it up to him and Samus.

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

Things are going terribly. As it turns out, it really was Zelda who trashed Samus' room. Usually, I'd be angry, but… her? I'm just disappointed.

It appears Zelda doesn't find me as trustworthy as I thought, and she's been suspicious of all the time I spent with Samus. After a few days, she'd got it into her head that me and Samus were having an affair (!) and that's why she trashed Samus' room.

After I found her earring, I went to talk to her, but found Samus coming the opposite way. The first sign that something was wrong was when she pulled me into a hug, told me she knew about my 'problem' and said that it wouldn't change anything in our relationship. I later found out that Zelda's revenge on me was going to be a rumour about a condition best left unsaid. Still, I managed to set Samus straight, but she tagged along to Zelda's room. I wondered whether or not it was wise to let Samus hear me confronting Zelda, but decided that Samus was probably mature enough to not make a scene.

She punched Zelda in the face.

Not the best decision I've ever made. Zelda's nose was bleeding, and the back of her head had taken a hit, but that was when she started shouting about 'the affair', and me and Samus told her that we weren't doing anything of the sort. I wasn't sure if I should reveal Samus' secret, but I didn't have to when Samus spilled the beans to Zelda about her parents. Then she ran out, and I thought I'd better follow her.

When I caught up with her, she was a mixture between angry and sad. I talked to her for a while and she began to calm down, and she even started to feel guilty about punching Zelda.

I haven't gone to see Zelda yet. She's still in her, well, our room. I just don't know what to say to her…

I know I should be madder at her, but I'm just… surprised that she'd do something like this. This isn't like her at all, I don't know whether to be angry or sad because of her lack of trust in me.

I'll try and sort things out tomorrow. After all, that's our anniversary.

If we're still together…

Link.


	5. Day 5

_Morning_

Dear Telma.

Although I'm not sure whether me and Link will ever make up (we still haven't talked) I was determined to set things right with Samus.

It was awkward waking up. The other side of the bed was a bit messy, so I could tell Link had slept there, but he had got up much earlier than I had. He wasn't there when I woke up anyway, and there was no sign of a card or anniversary present, so I'm guessing he still isn't talking to me.

Anyway, it took a while for me to work up the courage, but I decided to go and talk to Samus. My nose still hurt a bit, but we Hylians are known for healing quickly, so it had gone from 'broken' to just a bit painful. I found myself at Samus' door, but couldn't find the courage to knock, but she heard me as I approached and opened the door.

There was an awkward silence between us, and I could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk much. However, I could've sworn she looked at my nose and then at her feet, a little embarrassed. I tried to break the ice and get my apology underway.

"Samus, I've come to apologise."

"Ok…"

My mind went blank and I couldn't think of a single thing to say after that. I looked around nervously, trying to find something to strike a conversation, but all I noticed was that after Link and Samus' best efforts, they still hadn't removed the lipstick word 'BITCH' from Samus' mirror, which just made me feel more guilty.

That's probably why I did what I did. I felt so guilty right then that I couldn't stop myself from saying,

"Samus, I think we should switch rooms for a while."

As surprised as I was to hear myself saying that, Samus was even more so.

"Switch rooms? How?"

"Like Link said, you shouldn't have to stay in a room like this. You can stay in my room, I'll stay here until everything gets cleaned up."

"Erm… ok."

Samus started picking up a few things to move to my room while I stepped into Samus' room for the second time in my life. Even though I felt guilty seeing some of the things I'd done, at least I was trying to make amends with Samus.

"Zelda?"

I turned around and saw Samus, visibly agitated at something she had to say.

"Thanks for this. And sorry about punching you…"

I wanted to reply quickly, but Samus turned on her heels and left. I looked around her, well, my room and tried to spot any positive things. Even though they hadn't managed to get the lipstick off the mirror, it had been cleaned off the walls, and as I pulled back the covers to Samus' bed, I found that one of them had already got her mattress replaced. That's good, because I didn't get much sleep last night anyway. Worrying about Link and Samus kept me up for hours. Come to think about it, I am rather sleepy…

Maybe I'll have forty winks… and maybe it'll give me an idea of how to get Link back.

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I still haven't talked to Zelda.

I really want to, and I know that if we just sat down, we could probably work things out, but I just don't know what to say. I did that thing this morning, you know, when you wake up before somebody else and you just watch them sleeping for a few minutes…

I really do love her…

I didn't have the guts to talk to her this morning, and she hasn't come downstairs yet. So much for celebrating our anniversary. My present is still in our room, except the one I bought this morning.

I went shopping early to try and clear my mind, but I ended up in another jewellery shop, seeing things that reminded me of Zelda. In the end, I bought a headdress for her, even though we're still not speaking. I guess if we do make up, I can give her 2 presents.

The more I think about it, the more I see things from her point of view. I mean, I was spending an awfully long time with Samus, and telling her that it was just a 'private issue' probably didn't help. Maybe she was right not to trust me. Maybe I should have told her. She's a trustworthy person, after all. Even if she doesn't think I am…

Ok, I'm getting nowhere here. I'm just going to have to talk to her.

Maybe I'll go see Samus first though. Just to see how she is…

And ask her what I could say to Zelda.

I just don't want to make things worse…

Link.

_Afternoon_

Dear Telma.

Something strange just happened. I'm not sure whether or not me and Link are back together, but I'm writing you this letter early because it happened just a few minutes ago.

I woke up from a short nap because someone was knocking on the door. I was about to get up and answer it when I heard Link's voice.

"It's me, can I come in?"

Mine and Samus' voices are actually quite similar, so I cleared my throat and replied 'Yes' keeping myself under the covers on Samus' bed. I heard him come in, shut the door behind him and sit next to me, and I was so nervous I could have fainted.

"Samus… I need your help."

"Ask away."

"It's about Zelda."

I heard Link sigh and I risked turning around by just enough so that I could see him. He had his head in his hands.

"I just don't know what to do…"

"You could start by talking to her."

"What would I say?"

"What would you want to say?"

Link paused and stuttered, starting a few words a couple of times before stopping and sighing again.

"I don't want to say anything. I just want things to go back to normal."

"Do you still love her?"

Another sigh. My heart was racing.

"Of course I do, you know that."

I felt so relieved that I forgot to answer for a few seconds.

"Then you should be able to work things out, just talk to her, that's the sensible thing to do."

"Then why didn't she do that?"

Another pause, this time mine.

"What do you mean?"

"When she thought I was cheating on her. Why didn't she talk to me about it?"

I said the first thing that came to mind, not knowing that it would open a few doors about me.

"Maybe she would rather have believed you were having an affair…"

"Why would she do that?"

"Maybe… maybe she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Another sigh, also mine, as I realised the main reason I'd believed he was cheating on me so easily.

"Maybe she's afraid she's not good enough for you. Maybe you always give her gifts and treat her so highly that she's afraid that one day you'll go, and if you were having an affair, it would mean you weren't perfect. Maybe she wanted to have something that she could forgive you for."

"That's ridiculous, how could Zelda not be good enough for me? She's the beautiful princess, I'm just the goat-herder from Hyrule."

"There have been many princesses. There's only one hero of time."

"… I should have known, this is all my fault-"

"It isn't, you were just trying to help Samus."

I realised too late what I'd just said as I hastily added, "I mean me!" but it was too late. Link pulled the covers off and saw that it was me. His face went pale as he let out a few gasps, then just turned and ran. He just ran straight out of the door, and he hasn't been back. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, he loves me, he sees my side of things, but then I scare him away again, and I don't think he's coming back.

Wait!

I could've spoken too soon, there's a knock at the door. Please, let it be Link!

Write tomorrow, too much is happening right now.

Zelda.

---

Dear Ilia.

I am so happy right now.

If my writing is messy, it's because I'm writing with one hand. My other hand? It's wrapped around Zelda. She's been asleep for a few hours, hence why I'm writing so late.

Like I said, I went and talked to Samus- at least, who I thought was Samus. I didn't know, but Zelda offered to switch rooms with Samus as a peace offering. I told you she was a sweetheart.

Anyway, I really opened my heart to who I thought was Samus, telling her all about how I was worried, and I still loved Zelda, how I thought things could've been my fault, and she opened her heart to me too. I thought it was strange coming from Samus, but from Zelda, the things she said must have been really difficult to admit.

She talked about how she was afraid that she wouldn't live up to my expectations of her, and how a part of her wanted to believe that I was cheating on her. It must have taken a lot of courage to admit that, and I really respect her for it.

When I found out that it was Zelda, I began to freak out, but quickly decided what I should do. I ran to the door and ran, as fast as I could, back to Zelda's old room to fetch my present(s). Samus was putting some of her things down, and she was a bit shocked when I ran in, grabbed a few boxes from under then bed, then ran out again, but it was worth it. When I got back, Zelda had the biggest smile on her face when she saw it was me.

The last few hours since then have been a bit of a blur; we've both apologised a lot, she loved her earrings and headdress, she even admitted again that she was worried that her present wouldn't be as good as mine, but I assured her that anything from her was worth more to me than anything else in the world. She blushed and smiled. I'd forgotten how beautiful she is when she smiles.

The rest is blurry; lots of hugging and kissing, we're just so happy that everything's fixed. I promised her that I'd never keep anything from her again, and she promised to be more open about herself when she feels weak. I can't believe that problems can be worked out so quickly.

It really is amazing to think that none of these problems had even begun a week ago, but now that me and Zelda have beaten them, I feel stronger about our relationship than I ever did before.

Write back soon (I've sent you lots of letters but you don't reply as often. Apparently Zelda's been writing to Telma, so between you, you must have been getting two sides of the same story. Interesting, eh?)

So happy to be back with Zelda…

Link.


End file.
